Kimi no Kazu
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kenyataannya, aku memang bukan prioritas, kan?"—menegaskan bahwa Miyuki Kazuya sudah terbunuh mati dari hatinya. [oneshoot]


Miyuki Kazuya tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya ketika tiga kali beruntun _Pitcher_ timnya berhasil melempar _strike_ dan membuat _batter_ tim lawan _out_.

" _Nice Pitching!_ " teriaknya menggema, tangannya ada pada posisi melempar kembali bola kepada seorang _Picher_ yang berdiri di atas _mound_. Dua pasang senyum tersambung dengan hangat setelahnya. Inning ini berhasil mereka jaga dengan baik. Tak ada seni yang lebih indah di matanya selain itu.

Sorakan penonton, teriakan kebanggan, senyum lebar semua anggota tim, aroma lapangan bisbol yang khas, dan hangatnya sinar matahari. Kazuya mencintai momen ini setengah mati. Ia mencoba menatap satu persatu teman satu timnya ketika melangkah meninggalkan _base_ untuk pergantian posisi. Tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah sang _pitcher_ andalan seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara sebagai bentuk apresiasi tanpa pamrih. Sang _pitcher_ melepas topi mengangkat tinggi ke udara sebagai balasan dan berbalik. Kemudian pemandangan itu terpantul nyata di hadapannya; perihal seragam resmi tim nasional Jepang serta nomor punggung satu yang tercetak begitu tegas—waktu di sekitar Kazuya berhenti berputar.

" _Kenyataannya, aku memang bukan prioritas, kan?"_

Segaris senyum pilu dan pancaran kekecewan yang terekam dalam ingatannya muncul kembali. Sepasang manik mata emas yang ia kenal dengan pasti, juga derai suara parau yang mengoyak jantungnya hingga ke bagian terdalam. Ingatan itu begitu jauh, tapi muncul tiba-tiba seolah tak pernah lepas satu detikpun dari hidupnya. Kazuya mematung, oksigen tak berhasil memenuhi paru-parunya. Sorakan penonton tak lagi terdengar.

" _Nomor satu."_

Suara itu menggema dalam kepalanya, dipantulkan ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya melalui aliran darah. Membuat Kazuya merasa seolah tersesat dan tenggelam.

" _Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."_

Kazuya kembali pada sorot mata Eijun di malam itu yang tertutupi oleh helaian poninya, serta bagaimana remaja tujuh belas tahun itu berbicara dengan nada begitu getir. Tak lagi ada teriakan, kemarahan, ataupun ambisi berisik yang selalu didengar Kazuya sejak remaja itu datang pada Seidou.

" _Tidak untuk nomor jersey, tidak untuk di hatimu, Miyuki Kazuya."_

Lalu ketika Eijun mendongak ke arahnya hingga mata mereka berhasil bertemu. Maka Kazuya tahu, bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Eijun yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Bahkan fase ketika ia mengalami _yips_ jadi sejuta kali terlihat lebih baik dibanding saat itu. Sang Matahari Seidou telah meredup. Segala sinar dan kehangatannya terenggut, hanya menyisakan musim dingin abadi nan mematikan. Netra emasnya menggelap seperti pecahan kaca. Dan saat itu bahkan Kazuya terlalu bodoh untuk sekadar membuka suara atau membawanya dalam pelukan.

"MIYUKI!"

Satu suara meneriakkan namanya. Satu detik, Kazuya berkedip. Dua detik, matanya bergerak kian liar mengamati sekeliling. Tiga detik, ia menarik napas. Empat, lima, enam, tujuh detik, sampai Kazuya benar-benar tersadar. Lapangan telah kosong. Hanya menyisakan wasit yang berdiri memandangnya heran, serta jutaan penoton yang berbisik penasaran. Ia melihat ke arah kursi cadangan di mana semua anggota tim menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran.

 _Lagi_ , Kazuya mengalaminya lagi. Kembali tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam kenangan masa lalunya. Terseret dalam perjalanan waktu yang membawanya ke dalam ruang memori akan Sawamura Eijun dan kisah cintanya yang pahit.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kimi no Kazu**

 **Daiya no Ace** _belong's to_ **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Kimi no Kazu** (c) **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah enam tahun yang lalu semenjak bunga sakura berguguran mengantar kelulusannya dari Seidou. Enam tahun lalu sejak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Eijun. Enam tahun lalu terhitung ketika ia mulai mengerti bahwa Eijun telah membuang bisbol pun juga Kazuya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Enam tahun, tujuh puluh dua bulan, dua ratus delapan puluh delapan minggu, dua ribu enam belas hari telah berlalu, dan Kazuya masih saja tidak dapat melenyapkan sensasi kala keping-keping kehancuran Eijun menggores hatinya.

"Miyuki,"

Panggilan itu menariknya kembali dalam kesadaran. Kazuya menoleh, mendapati kapten timnya sedang berdiri dengan satu gelas minuman dingin di tangan. Mencoba mengabaikan kerutan yang tercetak nyata di pelipis sang Kapten, Kazuya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jelas sekali terselip nada ragu bercampur khawatir dalam suaranya. Senyum Kazuya melebar, ia melepas kacamatanya dan melipat bingkainya lalu kembali menatap wajah sang kapten bersama cengiran khasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kazuya menjawab kalem. "Bukankah kita baru saja memenangkan pertandingannya? _Home run-_ ku sukses di akhir inning kesembilan. Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Kalimat itu keluar dengan bumbu jenaka dan ringan khas seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Tetap terdengar menyebalkan dan angkuh dari beberapa sudut pandang, namun sekiranya cukup untuk membuat sang kapten mendecih sebal lalu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ku harap kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Miyuki." Pemuda berkepala plontos itu meneguk minumannya hingga habis. Sekilas pandangan matanya yang tajam tampak mengamati anggota timnya yang sibuk tertawa dan bersebrasi. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kazuya, lurus tepat ke manik mata. Kazuya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas pandangan seperti apa yang dilemparkan sang kapten padanya. Tapi Kazuya tahu, emosinya cukup kuat tatkala sang kapten melempar bekas minumannya ke tempat sampah, kemudian mengusap butir keringat di dagu runcingnya dan dengan tajam berkata. "Kau hidup untuk masa depan. Jangan terlalu lama terperangkap dalam masa lalu."

Napas Kazuya terenggut barang beberapa milisekon lamanya. Bahkan ia tak mampu merespon ketika sang kapten melontarkan beberapa kata lain sebelum memakai tas olahraga dan beranjak pergi. Kata-kata itu sukses menikam sampai ke belahan jantungnya. Ia sangat menyadari, meski tak ingin mengakui, bahwa belakangan ini konsentrasinya mulai sering pecah atau teralihkan. Pada musim ini mungkin sudah lebih dari tiga kali anggota timnya harus meneriakkan namanya keras-keras untuk memanggil kesadarannya kembali. Bayangan-bayangan fragmen masa lalu itu kian sering menyerangnya. Meski tentu saja, ia tak sampai bertindak ceroboh dan menghancurkan kerjasama sebagai pasangan _battery_ atau juga _cleanup_ , namun ia sadar bahwa teman-temannya mulai sering membicarakkannya. Bahkan pelatih mereka pernah menyatakan —meski secara impisit— bahwa Kazuya sebaiknya mengunjungi psikiater.

 _Konyol_. Dengusan geli keluar. Ia tak menyangka bisa terlihat semenyedihkan itu. Usianya sudah hampir dua puluh empat tahun di bulan kesebelas mendatang. Seharusnya ia mampu mengendalikan diri. Lebih dewasa dan bisa menempatkan emosinya dalam jalur yang stabil.

"Oi, Miyuki. Bisnya sudah menunggu."

Peringatan itu mebuatnya menghembuskan napas pendek dan bangkit dari kursinya. Mengaitkan setidaknya tiga kancing dari bawah seragam resminya, lalu memanggul tas olahraganya dan mengambil langkah menyusul timnya yang sudah mulai meninggalkan ruangan. _Catcher_ muda itu memilih untuk memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam tas. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih baik jika pandangannya sedikit mengabur dibanding harus mendapati wajah risau orang-orang ketika menatapnya.

Berjalan paling belakang, Kazuya diam-diam menyadari bahwa ada beberapa hal dalam bisbol yang tak pernah berubah. Entah untuk tim mana ia bermain, selalu ada bagian-bagian yang terasa sama dan begitu familiar seolah sudah terikat pada lingkaran bisbol itu sendiri. Salah satunya adalah lorong menuju keluar. Gema yang diciptakannya selalu sama, suara dari gesekan sepatu yang menyentuh lantai, pantulan tawa, umpatan kesal pemain bisbol, bahkan tangisan karena kekalahan. Aroma keringat, _cologne_ khas laki-laki, minuman isotonik, dan asam. Semua itu terasa seperti rumah dan kazuya merasa bersyukur karenanya. Bisbol selalu menyediakan ruang untuknya berpulang, celah untuk ia tempati. Sebongkah kehangatan yang tak dapat ia temukan di bengkel kerja sang ayah.

Maka Kazuya mengulas senyum kecil, mensyukuri profesinya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat wajah penuh percaya diri. Menyugar helaian rambutnya yang basah ke belakang dan merasakan sensasi kesejukan samar menerpa keningnya yang terbuka. Ia bahkan berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah anggota timnya yang sudah berada lumayan jauh. Melompat sambil merangkul seorang _batter_ hingga menimbulkan keluarnya derai protes dan umpatan yang dibalas Kazuya dengan permohonan maaf setengah hati.

Selama beberapa saat, segalanya terasa kembali normal. Detik-detik perputaran waktunya kembali berjalan, dan orientasinya ada untuk masa depan. Tenggelam dalam percakapan seputar lawan mereka pada pertandingan berikutnya, serta rencana berkunjung ke pemandian. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat—

" _Nice home run_."

—langkahnya terhenti. Bisikan itu begitu samar, namun menusuk jauh dan menembus sampai ke setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Secepat kilat ia berbalik. Mendapati pandangannya yang kabur akan sesosok pemuda mengenakan topi putih menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan tersimpan dalam saku celana. Punggung Kazuya menegang, berubah dingin seperti ditempeli balok es. Sosok itu merenggut seluruh oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Bahkan ia tak mampu bergerak ketika akhirnya sosok itu menegakkan tubuh dan mengambil langkah berlawanan dengan dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Suaranya terdengar luar biasa kacau. Tenggorokannya tercekat oleh jarum-jarum keterkejutan dan rasa tak percaya juga sebait pedih bercampur rindu. Kazuya buru-buru tersadar, mengeluarkan kacamatanya dan memasangnya seperti kesetanan. Ada sesuatu yang melonjak cepat di dadanya, memaksa lajunya untuk mengejar, menulikan pendengarannya ketika seluruh anggota tim meneriakkan namanya.

Berlari panik, Kazuya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti sedang tersesat. Taas olahraganya ia jatuhkan begitu saja di dekat teman-temannya. Napas memburu, jantung berdentum kuat dalam rusuknya. Matanya liar mencari sementara kedua kakinya terus mengejar napas yang pergi. Suara teman-temanya tak lagi terdengar, mengabur dan teredam seolah berada jauh di bawah air.

Kazuya sampai pada sebuah pintu yang berdiri tunggal di ujung lorong. Mendorongnya terbuka dengan terburu-buru hanya untuk mendapati sebuah ruang kosong yang lembab menuju tangga. Napasnya putus-putus, terengah, kehabisan udara. Begitupun dengan kesadarannya, nyaris habis tertelan badai kehampaan yang menjeratnya kian erat.

" _Ohisasuburi_ , Miyuki Kazuya."

Lalu kehampaan itu pecah, meledak seperti bom nuklir yang meluluh lantakkan sisa-sisa pertahannyannya. Kazuya berbalik cepat. Membelalak lebar dan berhenti bernapas. Sosok itu sungguh nyata, berdiri di dekat pintu yang sebelumnya didorong Kazuya. Meski topi menutupi nyaris separuh wajahnya, tapi Kazuya ingat dengan kelewat sangat wajah pemuda itu. Dan ketika akhirnya pemuda bertopi putih itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, iris emas berlilauan, surai _brunnete_ , kulit tan, serta sebongkah senyum yang khas; _Kazuya paham akan satu hal_ _—_

"Eijun..."

— _dan_ _bahwa arah yang ia tuju bukanlah masa depan, melainkan mengejar masa lalunya._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kazuya ingat pernah membaca sebuah buku dimana sang penulis menggambarkan bahwa hidup tak ubahnya sebuah perjalanan. Kadang ia lurus terus, kadang berbelok, kadang menanjak dan kadang pula turun. Jalannya bisa curam maupun landai, bisa gelap atau terang, indah atau mungkin juga terjal, hangat, bahkan dingin. Dan ada kalanya dalam perjalanan kita mesti kembali, berputar arah dan berbalik karena meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting di belakang.

Mungkin hal itu berlaku untuknya. Enam tahun ia berjalan, hanya berfokus pada bisbol. Dan malam ini ia kembali. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sawamura Eijun di salah satu restoran pinggir jalan yang menjual menu masakan China.

Kazuya masih mengenakan seragam bisbolnya, lengkap dengan jejak keringat. Praktis tidak membawa apapun selain barang-barang yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sementara penampilan Eijun sungguh kasual seperti anak kuliahan. Celana _jeans_ hitam yang robek pada bagian lutut, kaus _supreme_ putih dan kemeja flanel kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit. Topinya telah dilepas, tersimpan bisu di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah di anatra keduanya. Rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek dari yang Kazuya ingat, pipinya menyusut hingga garis rahangnya terlihat kian tegas. Ia terlihat jauh lebih ramping dan tinggi.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Eijun bersidekap dan memutar mata bosan sementara kazuya menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutkan nama lengkapku? Harus berapa kali aku menegurmu soal itu?" Kazuya menyahut kalem, membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, dan menolak untuk mengalihkan padangannya dari sosok di depannya. Enam tahun ia mencoba menyatukan sisa-sisa bayangan semu Eijun dari balik mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Jadi kenapa saat ini ia mesti berpaling ketika sosoknya yang nyata tengah duduk di hadapannya?

Eijun tersenyum miring, menyesap minumannya perlahan dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. "Lalu harus kupannggil apa? Miyuki- _senpai_? Miyuki- _kun_? Kapten? Atau Miyu—"

"Kazuya." Sela Kazuya cepat dan yakin, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke sapang manik mata emas Eijun. Penuh tekad, tak ingin tergoyahkan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kazuya."

Selama beberapa detik, Eijun tak merespon. Hanya menatapnya seolah membeku dalam waktu dan rasa tak percaya. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus kecil, memasang seringai di bibirnya dan menatap Kazuya dang sorot mata menusuk. "Kita _tidak_ sedekat itu sampai aku harus menanggil nama depanmu." Suaranya dingin dan menikam seperti bongkahan es. Banyak emosi yang tersimpan di sana, di balik kata-katanya. Kekecewaan, rasa benci ,juga penolakan, Kazuya sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu, dan ia mencoba mengabaikan segaris pedih yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Kita _pernah_ sedekat itu hingga kau boleh memanggil nama depanku." Ia menjawab, berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaannya. "Dan kita _masih_ bisa sedekat itu."

Eijun mendenguskan tawa angkuh. "Berhentilah membual. Kalau kau menyeretku kemari hanya untuk memperdebatkan nama, aku dengan senang hati memilih pergi." Katanya dengan tajam. "Aku punya kesibukan yang lain."

Peringatan yang diucapkan dengan penuh keseriusan itu membuat Kazuya memilih untuk menyerah. Ia tak ingin cepat-cepat kehilangan Sawamura Eijun kali ini, maka menuruti kata-katanya adalah tindakan paling bijak yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Baiklah," Satu helaan napas keluar. "Jadi apa kesibukanmu selama ini?"

Sebelah alis Eijun tertarik naik. Sedikit heran dengan peralihan topik yang dipilih Kazuya. Namun pada kenyatannya ia tetap setuju dan mengikuti alur. "Akankah kau percaya jika ku katakan bahwa aku ini seorang Pebisnis?" Dan sorot jahil di kedua matanya kini adalah keangkuhan jenaka yang dikenal Kazuya ketika Eijun berhasil menguasai beberapa trik _pitching_ sulit selama berada di Seidou. Kebahagiaannya membuncah, rasa percaya diri yang menyeruak hebat, serta optimisme bahwa Eijun tetaplah mempunyai beberapa sisi yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Bisnis?" Satu alisnya menukik tinggi, berusaha menarik minat lebih dalam tentang topik obrolan mereka. "Bisnis apa yang kau geluti?"

Eijun tersenyum bangga. "Peralatan Olahraga."

Kazuya tak dapat menahan tawanya, kekehan lolos begitu saja mendengar penuturan polos Eijun. "Benarkah?" Ia memasang mimik muka tertarik sepenuhnya. Ingin terus menjaga ekspresi hidup di raut wajah Eijun saat ini. Mencoba membayar kerinduan pribadinya akan sosok remaja lima belas tahun yang datang ke Tokyo, dengan begitu naif meneriakkan mimpinya sebagai pemain andalan. Yang dengan bodohnya berceloteh tentang _Koshien_ , namun juga Kazuya tahu seperti apa seorang Sawamura Eijun merakit satu demi satu asanya demi meniti pijakan yang pasti.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?"

Kazuya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Apa merek dagangmu? Seharusnya kalau usahamu cukup sukses, aku pasti mengenalinya."

"Wah, ini dia. Miyuki Kazuya dan mulut bangsatnya."

Kazuya mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke." Ia harus ekstra berhati-hati jika tak ingin pertemuannya kali ini dengan Eijun berakhir sama seperti enam tahun lalu. "Serius, apa labelmu?"

"DnS."

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut. "DnS?" Ia berpikir sejenak, menggali ingatannya tentang label seperti itu, kemudian matanya tebelalak lebar ketika tersadar akan sesuatu. Sementara Eijun kini menyeringai puas penuh kemenangan. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

" _Diamond no Sport_."

"Kau serius?!"

Sepertinya ekpresi Kazuya benar-benar murni keterkejutan yang idiot, karena tawa Eijun meledak begitu saja setelahnya.

"Terkagumlah kau, Miyuki Kazuya! Terkagumlah!"

Kazuya memang merasa kagum. Namun ia bahkan tidak dapat memutuskan kemana rasa kagum dan perhatiannya kini harus terfokus. Entah pada seberapa suksesnya Eijun saat ini, ataukah justru pada suara tawanya yang lepas. Menggetarkan seluruh pembuluh darahnya dan melingkup hangat hatinya yang selama ini membeku. Kazuya berdebar, sensasi itu datang kembali setelah bertahun-tahu ia yakini bahwa jantungnya telah mati. Debaran yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia lebih dari sekadar merindukan tawa dan sosok Eijun. Mendadak keegoisan untuk dapat selalu mendengar dan penjadi penyebab tawa itu datang menyerangnya. Rasa tak ingin berbagi dan ingin kembali menarik serta memiliki Eijun untuknya seorang.

Mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, Kazuya menarik napas dan menata ekpresinya kembali. "Aku tidak meragukanmu, tapi aku cukup yakin nama yang sering ditautkan dengan label DnS itu bukan namamu."

Eijun berhasil meredakan tawanya dan memberi cengiran lebar. "Itu nama gadis ibuku." Ia menjawab ringan. "Aku memulai usaha itu di usia yang terlalu muda. Terlebih lagi namaku dikenal cukup banyak orang karena Seidou dan _Koshien_. Untuk menghindari gosip miring, seseorang menyarankan agar aku menggunakan nama lain."

Dan dengan itu pembicaraan mereka menjadi terpusat pada hal-hal yang terjadi selama enam tahun kebelakang. Sulit rasanya membayangkan tahun ketiga masa SMA Eijun begitu musim panas usai adalah menjadi budak akademis. Berhasil lulus dan diterima oleh universitas yang cukup ternama, mengawali hidup baru sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis Manajemen. Dan menghabiskan tiga setengah tahun masa kuliahnya dengan belajar mati-matian juga menggerakkan usahanya. Tak ada bisbol sama sekali.

Jelas sangat berkebalikan dengan Kazuya. Enam tahun ini hanya berisi tentang bisbol. Tim-tim besar yang merekrutnya, hingga ia bisa naik sampai menempati posisi _catcher_ yang berjuang dibawah naungan tim nasional Jepang. Kazuya menceritakan segalanya, tentang enam tahun yang dihabisinya untuk meniti karis sebagai pemain bisbol profesional. Tentu saja, Kazuya tidak cukup ceroboh untuk turut membeberkan perasaan yang selalu mencekiknya selama ini.

Kazuya dapat menyimpulkan satu hal tentang Sawamura Eijun yang kini berbicara dengan tenang di depannya. Pemuda itu sudah tumbuh kian dewasa, lebih tenang dan tidak berteriak heboh setiap saat seperti saat SMA dulu. Gaya bicara dan tutur katanya banyak berubah, menjadi lebih tenang, percaya diri dan matang. Gestur tubuhnya, gurat ekspresinya, semua itu menuliskan perjananan kedewasaan dengan begitu baik.

"Kau banyak berubah, Eijun."

Bibir Eijun merapat skeptis, melempar tatapan mencela telak ke arah kazuya. "Jangan sembarangan memanggil nama depanku."

Memilih mengabaikan, Kazuya merilekskan kedua bahunya dan bersandar pada kursi. Sejak tadi matanya sudah menangkap sesuatu yang disimpan Eijun dalam saku kemejanya. Menit-menit ia lalui dengan mencoba menebak dan berpikir. Kali ini, ia membiarkan lidahnya untuk bermain.

"Apa kau datang ke sini untuk melamarku?"

"HAH?!"

Ekspersi keterkejutan mutlak, terikan yang diluar kendali, dan posisi yang bangkit dari kursi adalah fragmen sempurna dari seorang Sawamura Eijun yang sejak tadi berusaha dipancing Keluar oleh Miyuki Kazuya. Dan dengan itu Kazuya tak lagi menahan senyumnya. "Duduklah," Katanya semanis mungkin. "kau membuat semua orang melihat kita."

Eijun mengamati sekeliling dan menyadari kebenaran akan kata-kata Kazuya, maka pemuda itu menghembuskan napas dan memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Memasang wajah tak terima dan kebencian keras kepada pemuda berkacamata yang duduk dengan ekspresi menyebalkan di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu, Miyuki?"

Yang pertama kali disadari oleh Kazuya adlah cara Eijun mengucapkan namanya. Pantaskah ia merasa kecewa karena Eijun memilih memanggil marganya alih-alih nama depannya? Ia merasa seolah benar-benar telah dibuang jauh dari kehidupan juga hati Eijun. Rasa percaya dirinya kembali menipis. Mencoba tetap tenang, ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Benda dalam kantung kemejamu." Kazuya menjawab, di bawah meja Kazuya menautkan jari-jarinya yang gemetar. Melirik ke arah kemeja Eijun sekali lagi, dan menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Aku cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah kotak cincin."

Dalam periode beberapa saat, bola mata Eijun bergetar terkejut. Ia segera melirik sakunya dan secara otomatis menggunakan satu tangannya untuk meremas benda itu dari luar. Kazuya bisa menangkap sorot kegelisahan bercampur ragu meski samar-samar. Namun itu semua tak bertahan lama, karena Eijun mendengus kecil, kemudian terkekeh dan mulai tertawa renyah. "Ah, Miyuki... Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan itu tak merubah fakta bahwa kau punya mata yang hebat." Eijun memberinya senyum lebar lalu semyum itu perlahan mendingin dan berubah kejam. "Andai satu kali saja kau bisa mengunakannya untuk melihatku."

Lagi, Kazuya membeku. Tercekik kehabisan udara. Kebencian dan rasa pedih dalam suara itu begitu tajam, menikamnya tanpa ampun. Menghimpitnya tanpa celah untuk meloloskan diri.

"Benar," Kata Eijun ringkas, tangannya bergerak merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Ini memang cincin." Ia tersenyum miring dan melemparkan kotak itu ke udara kemudian menangkapnya lagi. "Tapi bukan untuk melamarmu." Katanya sambil mendengus kasar. "Aku berani bersumpah akan hal itu."

Kazuya menelan ludah, berusaha bangkit kembali dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Kalau begitu siapa yang kau lamar? Wakana? Atau justru Haruno? Ku dengar kalian berpacaran saat tahun terakhir di Seidou."

"Wah, apa ini? Kau menguntitku?"

"Bukan begitu."

Eijun mengulas senyum dan angkat bahu. "Aku memang sempat berpacaran dengannya di tahun ketiga." Eijun membenarkan. "Kami putus tiga bulan setelah kelulusan." Ia menambahkan informasi yang membuat Kazuya mencoret nama Haruno dari daftar yang perlu diwaspadai jika menginginkan Eijun kembali.

"Jadi, Wakana?"

"Kami putus tahun lalu." Eijun menghela napas panjang. "Dia seorang sahabat yang begitu baik, mana tega aku merelakan masa depannya dengan orang sepertiku."

Kazuya ikut menghela napas. Bukan Haruno dan Wakana, lantas siapa lagi kandidat yang mungkin dilamar seorang Sawamura Eijun?

"Bagaimana kalau cincin ini bukan untuk melamar orang lain?"

Pelipis Kazuya berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Cincin ini ditujukan untukku, bukan orang lain. Ini adalah cincin yang digunakan seseorang untuk melamarku."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Kazuya benar-benar memahami maksud ucapannya. Dan tak butuh sampai satu detik sampai Kazuya bangkit berdiri hingga membuat kursinya jatuh menimbulkan suara keras kemudian mengebrak meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Eijun dengan tatapan keras.

" _Siapa_?" Ia menggeram, mengepalkan jemarinya hingga kebas yang dirasa. "Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" Desaknya, terdengar begitu frustasi. Tapi peduli setan, Kazuya hanya tak dapat menahan diri.

Eijun menatapnya datar, seolah sama sekali tak terkejut atau merasa perlu bereaksi lebih. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai memandangi sambil berbisik curiga tapi Kazuya mengabaikannya. Persetan dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang, ataupun juga kotak cincin itu.

" _Kau mengenalnya_."

Hati Kazuya mencelos. Sorot mata Eijun ketika menjawab adalah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan siapa orang itu. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghapuskan nama itu dari otaknya, namun justru muncul kian jelas dan melebar, memakan setiap sel-sel otaknya. "Tidak... jangan katakan—"

"Chris- _senpai_."

Selencar bibir Eijun merapalkan nama itu, selancar itu pula hati Kazuya tergelincir dan pecah berkeping-keping. Dari milyaran manusia di muka bumi, mengapa harus nama itu? kepalan di tangannya kian kuat, giginya saling bergemelatuk dan lututnya lemas seperti agar-agar.

"Duduklah, Miyuki." Eijun berkata dengan tenang. Menemukan manik mata Kazuya di balik lensa, menatapnya penuh keseriusan. "Aku belum menerimanya."

Dan secepat itu pula perasaannya melambung tinggi. Keping-keping hatinya tersusun kembali. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Eijun kembali mempermainkan perasaannya. Membuatnya merasa seperti berada dalam sebuah _roller coaster_ yang menarik keluar semua fase histerianya.

"Kau... belum?"

"Duduk, Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun mulai berkeras. "Kau sudah cukup menyita perhatian orang-orang dengan seragam bisbol itu, jadi berhentilah menarik perhatian dengan sikapmu."

Kazuya menarik napas sekali lagi dan menyerah, memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi kursi yang terjatuh dan kembali duduk. Menautkan kembali jari-jarinya yang membeku dan bergetar, ia mencoba bernapas normal dan menatap lurus ke sapasang manik mata emas milik Eijun. "Ceritakan." _Kumohon._ "Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Boleh saja." Eijun mengagguk kecil. "Tapi jangan menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara, kau sanggup?"

Kazuya mengangguk dan berdoa semoga ia bisa tetap tenang mendengarkan cerita macam apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Eijun.

Setelah satu helaan napas panjang, dan beberapa tegukan dari gelasnya, pemuda _brunette_ itu membuka mulut. "Dia melamarku dua minggu yang lalu." Eijun memulai, sementara Kazuya menahan diri untuk tak berkata apa-apa. "Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak berpacaran dan sejenisnya. Tapi hubungan kami memang cukup baik dan tidak pernah putus komunikasi setelah ia lulus dari Seidou. Kau tentunya tahu bahwa dia sering bolak balik Amerika-Jepang setelah kelulusannya dan setiap kali berada di Jepang, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganku."

Eijun mengambil jeda sejenak dan Kazuya bisa melihatnya menahan napas barang beberapa saat. "Chris- _senpai_ bahkan tahu soal _hubungan kita_." Nada suaranya bergetar pilu, sukses menjadi cambukan dahsyat bagi Kazuya. "Dia pendengar yang baik, kau juga menghormatinya, kan? Setiap kali _kita_ bermasalah dia selalu ada di sana, menjadi temanku, kakakku, guruku."

"Terlalu naif jika ku katakan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya." Eijun mendengus dan tersenyum. "Satu hal yang berhasil membuatku nyaman di dekatnya adalah ia tak pernah memaksakan kehendakku. Bahkan saat ia menyerahkan cincin itu kepadaku, ia sama sekali tak memintaku menjawab. Alih-alih justru memberiku waktu untuk berpikir. Dia bilang aku boleh menerima dan memakai cincin itu kapanpun aku siap, atau boleh juga menolak dan membuangnya kapanpun aku mau."

Kazuya bernapas perhalan. Mencoba mengumpulkan tekad dan suaranya. "Dan sudah dua minggu kau belum memberinya jawaban?"

Eijun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat bahwa ia belum menjawab lamaran itu. Melihatnya, bunga harapan dalam hati Kazuya mulai bertunas. "Kalau begitu, tolak."

Eijun segera menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jangan terima lamarannya."

Eijun memberinya tatapan jijik bercampur sakit hati. "Siapa kau berani mengatur hidupku?"

"Bukankah kau datang ke sini untuk itu? Bukankah sejatinya kalimat itu yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

Kali ini Eijun yang membeku di tempat. Setiap kata yang diajukan Kazuya suskses menikamnya bulat-bulat. Hembus napasnya parau, binar di matanya meredup penuh keraguan. "Chris- _senpai_ orang yang baik. Jelas jauh lebih baik..." Eijun berkata dengan suara nyaris habis, kepalanya mulai tertunduk dan wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik helaian rambut.

"Aku tahu." Kazuya menyahut yakin. "Ia akan selalu lebih baik dariku, aku menghormatinya seperti kau menghormatinya. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menang mengalahkannya." Kazuya mengingit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Tapi aku tahu persaaanmu padanya hanyalah sebatas kagum dan rasa hormat. Sementara hatimu," Kazuya menelan ludah. "kau menyimpannya hanya untukku."

Eijun tertawa hambar. "Percaya diri sekali." Tapi getar dalam suaranya jelas tak dapat disembunyikan dengan baik.

Kazuya mengamati setiap garis emosi yang terpancar di wajahnya. Tiap sudut yang mencerminkan perasan seorang Sawamura Eijun saat ini. Pemuda itu pernah berada dalam dekapannya, kedua tangan yang kini ia yakini sedang bergetar di bawah meja itu pernah berada dalam genggamannya. Suaranya pernah begitu dekat dengan telinga Kazuya. Aromanya pernah menempel di setiap pakaian Kazuya. Helai rambutnya pernah ada di sela-sela jemarinya. Segala tentang Sawamura Eijun pernah berada sedekat napas dengannya. Dan Kazuya menginginkan semua itu kembali.

"Aku yakin, itu aku. Masih aku."

Eijun segera mengdongak dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kazuya mengigit pipi bagian dalam, mencoba untuk terdengar serta terlihat percaya diri.

"Hentikan omomg kosongmu, Miyuki!" Napas Eijun memburu karena amarah. Tapi Kazuya tetap tak ingin kalah.

"Akuilah, sampai kapanpun perasaanmu padaku tidak akan pernah berubah—"

"CUKUP, MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"—karena _aku juga_ begitu."

Eijun mematung dan menatap tak percaya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam segaris benang udara yang tak terllihat. Kazuya mengucapaknnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada ragu di sana. Sorot matanyasama sekali tak mengizinkan Eijun untuk berpaling. Ia tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupnya. Untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun segalanya terasa benar, lidahnya terasa ringan dan pikirannya terbuka lebar. Inilah kejujuran paling besar yang selama ini selalu berusaha ia sembunyikan. Hanya di depan Sawamura Eijunlah segala benteng pertahananya bisa runtuh.

"Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah, Sawamura Eijun."

Gebrakan kasar pada meja, sepasang mata yang menyala terbakar. Ekspresi Eijun mengeras, bercampur antara marah dan muak. "Jangan berani-berani kau mengatakan—"

Kalimat apapun yang ingin dikatakan olehnya itu harus terhenti karena Kazuya dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya kemudian menarik tangannya dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Kali ini Kazuya tak ingin melepaskan. Tidak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu selain perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa bersikap dewasa seperti Chris- _senpai_. Aku mungkin akan sering menyakitimu. Kata-kataku selalu buruk, kita akan sering berdebat dan bertengkar. _Aku ini orang yang berengsek_ , kau tahu itu kan?" Kazuya menarik napas, mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan tubuh Eijun yang selama ini dicarinya ke segala tempat. Tidak matahari, tidak sauna, tidak juga api mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya sepertin cara Eijun melakukannya.

"Tapi aku masih berani egois dan menginginkanmu bersamaku, Eijun. Kau boleh marah padaku, menghajarku, berteriak padaku, apapun... tapi jangan pergi dariku." Kazuya mengucapkannya seperti bisikan tertahan karena tenggorokannya mulai tercekat air mata. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Eijun sedikit terlonjak kaget atas ucapannya. Tapi Kazuya tak peduli, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Sebanyak apapun kau membenciku, keinginanku untuk menahanmu di sisiku adalah sejuta kali lebih banyak dari itu." Kazuya merasakan hangat dan basah pada bahunya, pertanda bahwa air mata Eijun lagi-lagi harus jatuh dengan ia sebagai penyebabnya.

"Nomor satu." Kazuya menarik napas. "Kau pernah bilang tak akan pernah menjadi nomor satu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tak bisa memberikanmu satu nomor saja, Eijun. Kau adalah setiap nomor yang ada. Satu untuk hatiku. Dua untuk siang dan malam waktuku dalam sehari. Kau sama berharganya seperti tiga untruk _strike_ dan membuat _batter out_. Aku menginginkanmu sebagai empat seperti banyaknya musim yang menemaniku dalam setahun. Lima untuk masing-masing jemari tanganku agar aku merasa sempurna. Enam untuk membelah waktu dalam jamku. Tujuh seperti aku berharap kau disisiku dalam seminggu. Delapan yang tak pernah putus. Kau adalah angka sembilanku, seperti pemain bisbol yang tak lengkap jika tidak sembilan, begitupun aku yang tidak akan merasa lengkap tanpa kehadiranmu. Bahkan kau adalah nol karena perasaanku padamu tak berujung, tak berawal, tak berakhir, mutlak, dan begitu kuat. Tambahkan angka berapapun di depan nol, sesukamu. Sebesar itulah, segila itulah perasaanku padamu. Kau adalah setiap angka dalam hidupku, bukan hanya satu."

Kazuya merasakan kelopak matanya muai berat dan pandangannya mengabur. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Sawamura Eijun. Aku menginginkanmu," _lebih dari apapun_.

"Kazuya..."

Mendengar namanya disebut kembali oleh Eijun membuat perasaan Kazuya menghangat, ia membiarkan air matanya lolos dan tersenyum lebar. Memejamkan kedua matanya, serta kembali mengeratkan pelukan. Menambatkan eksistensi seoarang Sawamura Eijun begitu dalam di hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Kazuya tak butuh jawaban, cukup dengan kedua tangan Eijun yang balas memeluknya, kian erat dan tak ragu adalah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa utuh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kazuya sedang berusaha mengeringnkan rambutnya ketika pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Eijun yang duduk dengan ekspresi berpikir keras di atas sofa. Bahkan sesekali pemuda bermanik emas itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi atau juga menggeram depresi. Kazuya tersenyum kecil, berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dan tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Eijun.

"Kazuya? Apa-apaan kau?" Eijun menatapnya protes, bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan itu. "Lepaskan!"

Kazuya tidak mengindahkannya. Memilih untuk bersandar pada bahu Eijun dan mencari posisi nyaman. Merapat ke arah leher hingga ia bisa mencium aroma khas Eijun yang amat familiar di hidungnya.

"Bakazuya, lepaskan!" Eijun mulai berontak. "Rambutmu masih basah, astaga. Menempel di kulitku dan rasanya tidak enak."

"Eijun,"

Eijun berhenti berontak, alisnya berkerut, melirik curiga dan begitu heran karena Kazuya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nada serius."Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lalukan?"

Alis Eijun makin berkerut. "Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Hmm... Aku ada disini, tapi kau asyik sendiri. Teganya kau mengabaikanku."

Eijun berkedip-kedip sebelum akhirnya melepas tawa. "Wah, apa ini? Sama sekali tidak seperti Miyuki Kazuya yang ku kenal."

"Berisik." Kazuya mengeratkan pelukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?"

Eijun menghela napas panjang, memilih untuk menyandarkan pungungnya dengan nyaman pada sofa yang empuk. "Aku sedang memikirkan cara bicara pada Chris- _senpai_."

Kazuya membuka matanya, mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Eijun lurus-lurus. "Sudah satu minggu berlalu, dan kau belum mengatakannya?"

Eijun nyengir lebar dan menggeleng, yang membat Kazuya menjadi gemas. "Kau mengaku pebisnis sukses di usia muda tapi bahkan tidak tahu caranya menolak seseorang?"

Eijun mendengus. "Akan lebih mudah jika yang kutolak adalah orang lain. Masalahnya ini adalah Chirs- _senpai_." Gurat kegelisahan muncul di dahinya. "Aku... aku..." Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mendesah. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

Itu kejujuran yang tak dapat ditepis. Harus diakui, meski Kazuya merasa sedikit cemburu akan dedikasi murni Eijun pada Chris, tapi jauh dalam relung hatinya ia juga tak menginginkan Chris hancur atau terluka. Kazuya menghormatinya, Chris adalah salah satu alasan ia menolak ajakan Narumiya Mei masuk Inashiro dan memilih bergabung bersama Seidou. Bukan hanya Eijun yang ada dalam fase dilema, ia pun merasakannya. Pada akhirnya Kazuya lelah berpikir dan mengakhirinya dengan hela napas panjang. "Dia akan mengerti." Ucapnya bulat, kembali bersandar pada bahu Eijun. "Kita tahu dia bukan orang yang gegabah, aku yakin Chris- _senpai_ akan mengerti. Ia tidak akan membencimu dan juga aku."

Lama Eijun terdiam sampai akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar, dia orang paling baik dan bijaksana yang pernah ku temui."

Decakan tak suka datang membalas. "Sadarlah, Eijun. Kau barusaja memuji orang lain di depan kekasih sehidup sematimu sendiri."

"APA?!" Mata Eijun membola hingga tawanya pecah, terpingkal-pingkal sementara Kazuya mati-matian menyesali ucapanya. "Kekasih sehidup semati? Bwahahahahahaha! Astaga, kau merancau!"

"Berisik." Kazuya merapat pada leher untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Itu hal paling _cheesy_ yang pernah terlontar dari bibirnya sejauh ini. "Kau harus bicara dengannya, Eijun. Mau ku temani?"

Eijun berusaha mengatur napas usai tertawa. Ia menggeleng tanda penolakan. "Kau boleh mengantarku, tapi aku akan bicara sendiri dengannya." Eijun menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menangani masalah ini."

" _Yeah_... katakan itu pada seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesetanan."

"Jangan jadi bangsat, Kazuya."

" _Hai, hai, wakattemasu_. Aku akan mengantarmu saja kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, sekarang minggir. Aku akan mengirim _email_ untuk mengatur pertemuanku dengan— _Aish_ , Kazuya! Jangan gigit leherku!"

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 _ **thanks to:**_

 _ **kawaii-chan;**_ _waah, terima kasih. Aiko seneng kamu suka. Yaah, silakan ditunggu saja hehe._ _ **Akashi Yukina;**_ _Uwuwu, Kazuya emang kalo lagi nyolot kebaca jelas sih, ya? Tapi bikin gemes. Makasih sudah baca hehe._ _ **Kuroshinonekore;**_ _aduh JANGAAAAN! Jangan kena diabetes nanti aiko yang disalahin/ngesot. Makasih sudah baca, kamu juga manis kok/ditampol._ _ **  
Juga, terima kasih sekali untuk semua favs dan dukungannya.**_

Beneran rencananya cuma sekitar 1k, kenapa malah bablas begini?/ _cries_. Mana di awal Kazuya keliatan menyedihkan banget lagi, hahahaha/bangga. Tadinya mau bikin Eijun lebih beringas, lebih agresif dan lebih mendominasi wkwkwk. Dan tadinya juga mau bikin sampe _scene_ ketemu sama Chris, tapi ga tega Aiko :')

Makasih udah terlanjur baca, sempatkan _review_ yaa, hehe.

 _Jaa, mata ne!_ ^^


End file.
